Communication between elements of the central or peripheral nervous system and electronic systems, principally computers, is needed to develop advanced prosthetics. Crude prosthetics such as the artificial ear have already been used clinically. This program tests the interaction of brain tissue with solid state interface devices to make multi-channel contacts between brain and computer a reality. Work at this stage demonstrates the feasibility of the concept.